How to Train a Ghost
by Evil Fanfictionist
Summary: Danny can't go home anymore, so clockwork sends him to a new universe where Danny could live happily. Will Danny be able to make new friends or will his past mistakes haunt Danny forever?
1. Chapter 1

Danny scream as he ran towards the Nasty Burger, Dan was safely locked away in the thermos but he didn't know if he would make in time to save his family. He tried to turn ghost but found he was too weak after that last attack. He tripped, on what he didn't know nor did he care. He looked up as fear took over his expressions. He was going to lose them! He looked up at them as he saw fear on their faces as well. He stood up quickly determined to save them. He was too late as loud boom reached his ears making them ring as he felt a force hit him back. At that single moment, he only thought about his family. They were gone everyone he ever cared for dead.

It took him a few seconds more to opens his eyes, there was fire all around him. He felt pain all over his body, sirens in the background. He didn't care, the only thought going through his head was that he was alone. He truly had no one, he first thought he was insane to turn to Vlad, but he now understood why he wanted to go there. He was the only person he could go too, the closest thing he had to a family. But that didn't matter now as he couldn't go to him anymore or Dan would happen again.

He felt tears run down his face, it didn't bother him. He didn't even move, he only laid where he landed thinking about the people he lost. His parents finally found out who he truly was, in the worst way but he didn't get to hear what they thought about him. If they accepted him for him. He'd never have one of his mom's meals attack him again or get crushed by his dad's tight hugs. He wouldn't get to hug them again or have his mom kiss him on his head when she was worried. He was orphaned. Jazz, when did she found out about his secret? Why didn't she say anything, now he miss how protective she was of him. She was always trying to look out for him, even if it was from his own parents. She was truly the best sister anyone could have. Then there is Tucker, he was the best friend anyone could have. Tucker was always there for him, no matter the time. If he called Tucker would pick up. They shared everything, from illness even to ghost powers at one time, even though it ended badly. He wouldn't be able to hear him talk about his tech, about how he got the newest thing and how he updated it making it better. Or how he talk about his meat, he seemed to be always eating food from the nasty burger. Even got them to sponsor our radio station even though it was shortly lived.

Danny paused for a second coming back to reality as he the sirens were louder, he still didn't care. He went back into his thoughts as he thought about Sam. God...Sam...he never got to tell her how he felt about her. To find out if she felt the same about him and what they could have formed. Instead, he denied his feelings, even his dad knew how he felt about her. Why it took until now for him finally realize? Now he was stuck missing how she always viewed everything differently, her fights with Tucker about his eating habits. Her unique style, those violet orbs that were her eyes. How she fought for what she thought was right even if she was the only one to believe it. She always believed he was a hero no matter how he viewed himself, what will he do now she was gone. Then there was Lancer, sure he didn't know the teacher that well, but that didn't mean he didn't care for him. Out of all the teacher of the school he never gave up on him. He was always hard on him, trying to get him to improve and willing to work after hours to help him achieve it. Sure he wasn't perfect but he was there for Danny when he needed him. Now even he's gone too. He never got to tell any of them how he appreciated them, how he was so lucky to have people like them in his life. The only thing he had left was the promise he told them.

HE WILL NEVER TURN INTO DAN.

Danny came back into reality to realize all noise was vacant, he slowly sat up as he came face to face with the ghost of time, Clockwork. He didn't know what would happen now, he hated it but some part of him wished that Clockwork would just kill him, end his suffering and protect everyone else from what he could become. He couldn't read the older ghost's face, even if he looked like a child now.

"Daniel…" Clockwork said softly, his words reached his ears but Danny didn't respond. "Daniel.." he tried again, "I'm not here to hurt you." Clockwork said his voice saying soft. It didn't matter that the two were outside others ears, he didn't want to speak too loud, he didn't want to upset Danny more. Danny, on the other hand, looked up at hearing those words, he was sure that was what Clockwork would want to protect the timeline from him. Danny didn't know what the time ghost could have wanted besides that. "Daniel..I know you are grieving, but have an offer you most likely will accept." Clockwork continued slowly. He talked, slowly and clear as it was important that Danny understood his every word before he accepted. "It will bring your friend and family back." He continued.

"Yes," Danny said not caring about the rest, whatever he had to do to get them back he would, even if it meant giving up his ghost powers for good, it didn't matter. He just wanted them back.

"Daniel hear me out first. I can bring them back but...as long as you are in this timeline they will die again, as long as they remember you their fate will be sealed. So I can bring them back but they won't remember you, and you will have to leave this timeline forever. Though do know the new one I have picked out will most likely end in happiness for you." He told him softly watching Danny for any reaction.

Danny didn't know what to say, he got to bring them back...but it would be like he wouldn't exist. It wasn't fair how they die, though, it was by his poor choices that they were killed, how could he possibly say no. He had to take responsibility for his actions. "Will they be safe? What about the ghosts?" He asked the time ghost.

"Yes they will be, now I can't erase the memory of ghost as such a thing would cause me to be jailed but I will take down the ghost portal and spread the rumor that you are no longer there. Most ghost won't show up, only the smaller, weaker ones will." He told the young boy. "And wherever you are you will always be able to get into the ghost zone." He continued.

"Then I will do it. How they died, it wasn't their fault. They shouldn't have died because I was stupid and made stupid choices. I will go with you just bring them back. Please." Danny said as he had tears running down his cheeks again. He didn't want them to forget about him, he didn't know if it felt worse that they wouldn't remember him or if they stay dead but it didn't matter. However, he felt he had to protect them, and doing this was just that.

Clockwork smiled sadly at the boy in front of him, as it was hard he might not understand it but what he picked will give him more grief but this way he will heal faster. He placed his hand on his shoulder, now an old man, as they teleported to his tower. Danny looked around again before he found himself looking at the center globe with his town in it. Clockwork waved his staff in front of it, and he saw the timeline change. There laying in the rubble of the nasty burger were all his friends and family. They looked hurt as he watched them be carried into an ambulance but they were okay otherwise. They were alive all of them. He felt relief fill him but that was replaced by sadness again. He'd never get to see them again. He couldn't be in their lives anymore, nor could they even remember him. All of the memories he held dear, all the memories he hated, they were all gone. His whole life gone. He felt tears fill his eyes again as he continued to watch the scene in front of him. He could only assume they were a mix of happy and sad tears as he felt both feelings. He eventually looked away as he looked back up at clockwork. "Where am I going now?" He asked him.

Clockwork smiled as he was turned into a child. "Well, this timeline is different than the one you are used too. It is set back around the Viking times, but they pets they have are unusual. You have dealt with these before, the two you face being the perfect example. Some can be dangerous and aggressive while others can be warm and kind hearted." Clockwork explained vaguely again giving only small amounts of info. "I know you have a long road ahead of you Daniel but know I will always be watching you." He told him. The main stand changed but all he could see was the sea. Clockwork gave him a light push as he fell through it landing in water.

Danny looked around his new world he was already tired and depressed as it was now he had to wait for a boat to sail by or he could guess a way to swim. He then rolled his eyes remembering his ghost powers. He tried to activate them but he could reach it. He took a deep breath as he laid on his back floating so he last longer. Danny didn't know how long he was floating in the sea but got lost in thought. He let the grief take over as tears fell down his cheeks and into the sea. He was truly alone now. He didn't know why he was even trying to live he had nothing to protect anymore. The feeling of depression hit ten fold after he realized that. What would he do now, he hated to admit that he had an obsession to his friends though it was obvious to see it. He was obsessed with protecting others and without his obsession, he was hit with more depression and emptiness.

"Yello down there." A man's voice said. Danny was brought out of his thoughts to see a man looking over the side of his boat. He didn't look like a Viking to Danny. The man wore a blue fuzzy shirt and what looked to be a red vest over it. He had a belt at his waist and a pale beanie thing for a hat. The man had dark brown hair that he grew out into a beard and mustache. Overall he seemed pretty friendly. "Let me help you up." He said as he helped Danny onto his boat. "My name is Johann but everyone here calls me Trader Johann. I travel across the seas collecting goods to sell to the different Viking tribes in the Archipelago." He told him. "So who are you? And what happen, how did you get lost at sea?" He asked him.

Danny frowned as he looked down, he didn't want this man's pity about not having a family anymore so he lied, "I don't know...I don't remember how I got there...in fact, I don't don't really remember anything except my name. It's Danny Fenton." He told the man. He then realized how good of an idea this was as this way he wouldn't have to deal with any other questions and didn't have to hide his surprise from anything that might get throw his way.

"Oh, you poor boy! I am heading to Berk when we get there we can talk to their chief Stoick about what to do." He told him dramatically. Danny realized right then that this man was the dramatic type but it was like he could refuse that offer anyway so he just nodded. "Great! Now don't expect to get a free ride you will work until we get there, but we are only a week out or so. So don't worry." He told the boy. "I can tell you all sorts of stories until then!" Johann said happily to Danny who didn't know what he was about to get into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah Disbands: Good job? I think...**

 **Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way, but I wasn't really looking for a story like that, I wanted him to make a new home there instead of being focused on finding a way home. Also as you recall I left his family and friends alive.**

 **PsychePetras: Thank you, I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Guest: Glad you like it! As of why Danny doesn't have his powers is a secret so I won't tell you if you got it wrong or right. You will jus have to wait and see.**

 **Zero Fullbuster: Glad you like it! As requested here is another chapter, sorry it's short.**

 **Moonmunirah97: I will take that as a good review, so thank you for the review!**

 **HateIsRealAndItIsMe: I'm glad you like it! I hope I continue to live up to your expectations!**

 **Sickly-Wicked: So you have wished it, so it shall be!**

 **Kimera20: I'm glad you like it! You have reviewed almost all of my stories, so I liked to really thank you for supporting me so much!**

 **GwenCarson126: Glad you like it, It is actually going to take place during the series, Riders of Berk with the younger Hiccup. Maybe I will make a continuation of this for the series after this one.**

 **Snowthewhitewolf: well you wait is over!**

 **Wulf2.0:** Dalg uoy ekil **ti, tub** yhw **era** uoy gnitirw drawkcab **?**

 **Naluforever3: So you have wished it, so it shall be!**

 **Kitkat816: Glad you like it!**

 **AlecGateway: Thanks for the review!**

A week, that's how long he has been on this boat. Johann wasn't too bad after he got used to him, he just wasn't sure if all the stories he told were true or not. Over the week he had been as helpful as he could be, organizing boxes moving things around, anything Johann asked of him. During their meals Johann told him stories about his travels, Danny found them quite interesting actually. He had a way of telling them that kept him entranced into it. The only problem was if he let him Johann would talk and talk for hours, it reminded him of his dad and how he would talk about ghosts. When he was alone he tried to activate his powers but found he still couldn't. He at first thought it was because of the tiring battle he had with Dan, but now he was getting concerned, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He found it difficult to sleep at night, he often would lay on the deck when Johann was sleeping and watch the stars.

That was what he was currently doing, watching the stars. It was a clear night and without any light pollution, he could see so many more stars than he normally could. It was breathtaking. Danny didn't hear the footsteps coming near him as he continued to stare up at the sky. It wasn't until Johann spoke that caught Danny's attention. "Beautiful aren't they?" He spoke. "I like to come out here sometimes to watch them. Seems I'm not the only one. You have come out here every night. Am I wrong?" He asked him in a more serious tone for once.

Danny sat up as he looked over at Johann, "No, you're not. I find it relaxing." He told him honestly as he looked back up at the stars.

Johann sat down next to him as he looked up at the stars himself. "I am sure you will get your memory back one day." He said after a moment of silence. Danny looked over at him but before he could say anything Johann continued, "If I was in your shoes I'd be having trouble sleeping as well. But you can't force things, eventually, everything will be laid out for you. Just give it time, I am sure Stoick will be more than happy to help you." He told him as he patted his shoulder.

Danny found himself smiling, sure the man was a little quirky but overall he was a good man. Someone he was glad to have met. "Thank you, Johann, for everything." He told him.

"Don't mention it, my boy! Now off to bed, we should be near Berk by the time you wake tomorrow. Maybe even there with how late you sleep in." He told Danny with a big smile back to his loud and cheerful self.

Danny stood up as he headed below deck, "Good night Johann." He said before he left the man's sight where he laid down on Johann's bed. The man was insistent on giving him his bed no matter how many times Danny refused. He eventually gave in. He found sleep to be much easier that night. He really took what Johann said to heart. He might not have really lost his memory but he believed in time he could really be happy. It was the first time Danny had ever thought of a good future since he got here.

Danny woke up to stomping from above him, his old habits dying hard he got up quickly in a battle stance ready to protect himself. Only to look around and realize where he was, a sigh left his mouth as he remembered what had happened. They must be at the Hooligan tribe that Johann told him about. He made his way up to the deck and looked around there were tons people looking at the stuff that Johann brought up. He wished the man would have woke him up, he would have been happy to help carry things up for him. Danny couldn't help but stare at the vikings on the ship, they were twice his size. He even bet they were bigger than Dash.

Some were looking at weapons others at shields, but what really surprised him the most was that he understood their language. He shrugged it off though as it was probably something clockwork did. As he was looking at all the different types of vikings he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone as they dropped some squid ink. Luckily with Danny's fast reflexes he quickly caught it before the glass bottle hit the floor. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He told the viking. To his surprise, this boy looked to be his age, but what really stood out was that he was as short and lanky as he was. Which really stood out from the rest of his village.

The brown haired boy looked back at him with confusion, "Don't worry about it, I don't think I've seen you before. I'm hiccup." He said as he reached out a hand for Danny to shake.

He took it and gladly shook it, "Danny, and I don't imagine you would, I came here on Johann's ship." He told him.

Before anyone of them could continue their conversation Johann cut in, "Oh Master Hiccup! Just the Viking I was looking for! Do you know where your father is? I have a very important thing to discuss with him."

"Ah...he is probably making his way down here." The boy who was now dubbed as Hiccup said, "something about an ax you had for him."

"Oh yes! I forgot about that item, but rest assured it is safe below deck." Johann said with such energy like always. Danny honestly didn't know where he had that much energy.

"Trader Johann! Good to see you, my old friend!" Stoick said as he neared the ship.

Johann turned to him delighted to see him, "Stoick, it's great to see you, I have that ax you wanted, but there is a favor I must ask of you." Johann said when the chief was closer to the other three.

"Alright, what is it," Stoick said his voice making the sentence sound like a statement rather than a question.

"Well you see, I found a boy in the ocean on my way here. The poor boy has no memory of what happened or anything but his name. I can't keep him on my ship, as much as I want to, my adventures are way too dangerous for someone of his age and size. I was wondering if you would look after the young man until he got his memory back." He told him.

Stoick thought to himself for a bit as his eyes looked straight over to Danny knowing it had to be him. Danny stood tall hoping it would help with the decision but like Johann said he didn't look any stronger than Hiccup. "Alright, Johann. We will take him in, he can live with me and my son. Hiccup, why don't you show…" He stopped realizing that he didn't know the boy's name.

"Danny, sir," Danny interjected.

"Why don't you show Danny here around. Make him feel at home best you can." Stoick finished.

"Sure thing Dad, Come on Danny." He said as he walked off the boat with him. At the sound of a clank Danny looked down and noticed he was missing a leg, his eyes widen in surprised. He couldn't believe that something like that happened to someone his age. Danny decided it be best not to comment on it, though, could bring up bad memories.

As the two boys left Stoick looked back at Johann as the man handed him his new ax, "What kind of boy his he Johann?" He asked curiously, he thought it'd be good to have someone around that was a bit more like Hiccup, that way his son wouldn't feel like more of an outsider without a beefy build.

"Well, I don't know if Danny truly lost his memory or not...but he seems to be rather depressed at times, though he hides it well. I caught him always looking at the stars at night with such a sad look it pained me to watch. I think something terrible happened and his memory lost is just an excuse to not have to talk about it. But besides that, he is a good kid, hard working and willing to do anything I said during our week together. He went up and beyond my expectations of helping saying he felt like he wasn't doing enough for me." Johann stated, "But another thing that was interesting was he didn't seem to remember that we had dragons, he looked genuinely surprised when a scauldron swam by us. He then had me go into an explanation about all the dragons that I knew off." Johann rather liked having the boy around, but he knew the ocean was no place for a child. He needed to grow up with people his own age and with more people than an old man like him.

"I see, thank you Johann, and don't worry I will make sure Danny stays safe." He told the trader as he recognized that look he had. One of a father, he couldn't wait to get to know the young man who had Johann think of him like a son in only a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Messedupmoon: No thank you for even reading it!**

 **VoodooDollphins: Thank you, and honestly, I don't know wasn't even think about it. Who would even pair him with if I was going to?**

 **Zero Fullbuster: Well wait no longer here it is!**

 **Kimera20: Yep, I already know what dragon he is going to get to see if you can guess~**

 **NaluForever3: Don't be mad it too even longer but I am trying to uphold a schedule now so that should help a little…**

 **SnowTheWhiteWolf: Thank you!**

 **Kairi102: Thanks!**

 **SpikedTankedMaster300: Now!**

 **: Waiting is the worst, isn't it.**

 **Juniper Forest: Thank you very much!**

 **Ivanganev1992: Yeah sorry about the wait but it's finally here!**

 **16ckelmen: As you wish it, so it shall be!~**

 **Cheshire Shadow: I don't think so, his powers are still out of commission at the moment.**

 **Phoenix Flametail: As you wish it, so it shall be!~**

Danny followed after hiccup through the village when he another black dragon ran up to Hiccup as the boy petted him. Johann had told him about berk, they had recently befriended dragons and even train them here. "Danny this is Toothless, Toothless Danny." Hiccup said as he watched them both interact. It was interesting as Toothless seemed wary of Danny and Danny seemed curious like he wasn't used to dragons at all.

Danny didn't move as he let the black dragon come to him but once he was close enough he got to pet Toothless as Hiccup called him. He couldn't help but smile as he petted him. He acted like a mix between a cat and a dog and it was intriguing to watch. "Toothless huh? Nice to meet you." He said as the dragon seemed to be warming up to him.

"Well come on we have a lot more of the island to see." Hiccup told him as Toothless happily run up to catch up with the small one-legged boy. Danny followed behind them looking around to try and remember where everything was. They two boys and dragon walked around the whole village before he was brought to what looked like a fighting ring built into the ground. They walked down and there were four other Vikings around their age in the area as well.

The first was a girl with blonde hair that was in a braid, she didn't seem as built as the other kids either but the way she held herself reminded him of Sam so he figured he shouldn't mess with him. "Danny this is Astrid." Hiccup said pointing to the girl.

The next where a pair of twins who look almost like they could be identical. The girl had braided pigtails while the boy had dreads. "This is Tuffnut and Ruffnut," Hiccup told him.

The next was a boy who actually looked like the other Vikings he was big and also had blonde hair like the other three. "This is Fishlegs." Hiccup kept going.

"And lastly this is Snotlout." Hiccup said as the boy looked rather on the short side but was still more built like the other Vikings on the island.

Danny smiled slightly and waved at them, "Hello." He said not sure how he should introduce himself to the others. Hiccup took over thank goodness.

"Guys this is Danny, Trader Johann found him out in the sea and he has no memories of how he got there. So my Dad decided he would live with us until he could sort things out." Hiccup told them. Danny smiled softly at them as he looked at their dragons behind them, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch.

They didn't really move besides when training their dragons as Danny watched from the ground. It was honestly amazing to watch such a thing dragon and rider becoming one as they fly through the sky. He would have loved to be up there with them. It wasn't until sunset that they came back from the dragon academy as Hiccup called it.

"So I know you're probably overwhelmed but Berk is a nice village once you get used to it. We can even try to find you a dragon so you can join us at the academy.

Danny nodded, "Yeah that would be interesting, it looked amazing watching you fly through the sky." Danny told hiccup with a look of longing. He wanted to be able to fly more than anything but he could still feel nothing coming from his core. This worried him more and more as the days went on. Clockwork would have told him if he had to give up his ghost power, right? He could still feel his core though it was small and radiating it's usually coolness he usually felt. It was like they almost turned off on their own.

Danny was cut off from his thoughts though as they reached Hiccup's house and walked inside. He looked around as Hiccup showed him upstairs and frowned at the sight of only one bed. "Well, I can take the floor," Danny said not wanting to put Hiccup out. Hiccup handed him a pillow and right as he was about to place it on the floor a scroll appeared with a note on it.

You must find what is missing once again to return what is lost.

P.S. Look after this, will you?

-CW

Danny blinked as he looked at the scroll and his eyes widen this was the Infa-map that frostbite watched over. And not it was his to look after. He could get anywhere with this, even back to the zone or back home. Not that he would go. Danny was just more shocked he was able to watch it again after what happened last time. He signed and placed it under the pillow before he laid down to sleep as well.


End file.
